Talk:Tobi
NOTE: Please do not add theories on who Madara Uchiha is. Unless it is confirmed, it will not be put into articles. Narutopedia is not a Forum. If you would like to discuss your theories with people, go to a Naruto forum, search for one on Google. Past Speculation this section,i think,is a bit lcking.what about the theory that madara is danzo?the tobi is obito stuff should be kept but add the newer theory that madra might be danzo. (talk) 18:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Key word: past. This is not the place to collect any and all current theories. ''~SnapperT '' 18:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes and do not post that Tobi is somebody it was proven already so give up. Why would Tobi tell Sasuke to kill all the Kage's ? Arrogant? Guys, the translation used to base the "minion" part on was taken from a SleepyFans translation, which somehow doesn't enjoy much respect among scanlators. The translation found on MangaShare suggests that Madara called Pain a "subordinate". This is a factual claim, because he could order Pain around, but doesn't have the pejorative flavor of "minion". Dunno if this detail is important enough... Xfing (talk) 14:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Madara's powers? If Madara was the previous Mizukage, he might have been very skilled with Water Release Ninjutsu. He's from the Uchiha Clan too, right? He must have known how to use Fire release: Great Fireball Technique. How come he does not have that on his page? :Because e dont speculate, so we'd rather put up jutsu's he been seen using, or stated using...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 09:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Remove Can someone remove the "NOTE: Please do not add theories on who Madara Uchiha is. Unless it is confirmed, it will not be put into articles. Narutopedia is not a Forum. If you would like to discuss your theories with people, go to a Naruto forum, search for one on Google." because it is already proven in the latest manga he admit it that he is Madara Uchiha. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 07:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't stop people from speculating...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh ok well if u can add that it was confirmed in the manga that Tobi is Madara Uchiha at the last line it would be great... or not. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 07:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::It was confirmed as early as the Hunt for Uchiha Arc, when Madara revealed himself, and explained evrything....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 08:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Why does no-one believe who Madara Uchiha really is... Madara Uchiha. --Shum1x (talk) 09:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Because people enjoy speculating...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 09:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Because he wears a mask, he claimed to be Tobi, why couldn't he claim to be someone else? That's why (I think, but that's why I did)Papayaking (talk) 20:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Attempt on the Mizukage (which one?) Who was the Mizukage that Zabuza tried to kill, Yagura or Madara?? Kisame recognized Madara as the Mizukage, which means that Madara was the Mizukage up until Kisame left the village, shortly after him Zabuza left too. Still, when Zabuza was a kid the Mizukage was Yagura, he was the Fourth Mizukage, in other words the previous Mizukage before the Fifth. It is also stated that he was under some sort of Genjutsu. Bottom line: it appears that there were two Mizukages at the same timeline... Was Yagura being controlled by Madara thanks to his Sharingan? Can Madara really do that to a Kage(despite the fact that Madara could control the Nine Tails, and despite the fact that the Fourth had the Three Tails in him)??? :We don't know who Zabuza tried to kill. I'd guess Yagura but there's no certainty, it could also be the current Mizukage. I would bet on Yagura being controlled by Madara, being a kage doesn't necessarily mean one can't be controlled and Madara might've had things set up in advance, possibly controlling him before he became kage or something. ZeroSD (talk) 10:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe Madara used Genjutsu to fool Kisame!Memo$ (talk) 18:31, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :This isn't a forum. Maybe, maybe not. Untill its confirmed, it doesn't matter either way as it will not be put into the article...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I think maybe that Madara was the one who was using the 4th mizukage ,Yagura, because we know he cant be the 4th or 5th mizukages and we know that zabuza likely made his assassination attempt on the 4th mizukage because he was the one who made the graduation ceremony stop and the one that started the graduation ceremony was the 4th mizukage and maybe Kisame was helping Madara to control him or something Narutosagemaster (talk) 06:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Previous Rows I'm not too sure, y it shouldn't be used, but its misleading if its under current isn't it? I mean he hates konoha since before the series started, and he was Mizukage before the series started as well.. It seems like he's still loyal to them, which we all know he isn't..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:55, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :And ofcourse the Uchiha clan which he abandoned before the series started...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:56, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps you're right about things that happened before the series started. That should be cleared up. However, affiliation means more than being loyal to something. It can also indicate origin or association. In that respect, he is still, even at this point in the series, affiliated with Konohagakure, Kirigakure, and the Uchiha clan and one could argue that he's still a Mizukage, even if he isn't active any more. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:10, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, but wasn't the "previous rows" added to prevent confusion, and constant editing ::::S?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:12, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree wit AlienGamer....btw ShounenSuki did u ever get the time 2 make the icons?--Moiz1224 (talk) 07:14, 1 September 2009 (UTC) As far as I know, the "previous" rows were a leftover from when the infoboxes were shared between wikis. They were never supposed to be used, although I do agree that they could serve a purpose for things from before the series started. However, the wiki is supposed to be relevant to any point within the series. E.g. if a character was affiliated with Konoha at the beginning of the series, but switched allegiance to another village (like Kabuto), we shouldn't say he was previously affiliated with Konoha, since the wiki should be as relevant to that period during the series, as to any other. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:57, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Then at the very least i'll change the things which were past...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 10:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Btw, before we make these changes wiki wide, I think we should create a forum for it, and get all the input from the community...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:01, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::Good idea, we need to clear this matter up properly. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:37, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::I had planned to destroy "Previous" rows in the new character infobox. Well, actually the focus was getting rid of constant edits to teams because of characters switching between teams like the 8-man and indivdiaul 3-man teams. I was thinking of leaving a special row for cases like Sasuke who did actually leave a team, but even that could be dropped. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 1, 2009 @ 17:09 (UTC) :::::Wat about cases like Madara, who left Konoha & the Uchiha clan before the start of the series, and was also a mizukage, again probably before the series started...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:12, September 1, 2009 (UTC) First I'd again like to point out that Madara is still affiliated with the Uchiha clan, Konoha and Kiri, despite no longer being loyal to them. That said, I believe we could do completely without the "previous" rows, even in cases where something happened before the series started. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I dont mind either way, but i think once thats done there will be a lot of...eh...wrong edits done. But it'd be nice if we had the opinion of the rest of the community..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I copied this discussion to Forum:"Previous" rows in infoboxes. I believe that is a better place to discuss this. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Family Section I think we shood put Sage of the Six Paths (ancestor) in the family section? wat do u think??--Moiz1224 (talk) 04:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah,maybe he's Madara's grandad or something like that (talk) 04:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :No, its not a clear family connection, and ontop of that, there's no indication at all that he's a decedanat of the Sage...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 05:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) What about Hashirama and Madara being distant cousins? They are descendants of the two brothers. Yatanogarasu 23:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Again, not a clear connection, and not a close relashionship either. Look as Sasuke & Madara. They're much closer, but it isn't listed under family, because its a distant relashionship...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Valley of the End picture How about an anime picture of Madara's statue at the Valley of the End instead of the manga picture? Near the end of the Sasuke retrieval arc there are plenty of clear pictures with his statue. - MadaraU (talk) 07:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Madara's Mangekyo Symbol Hi, just wanting to contribute with something. From what I know, Madara's own Mangekyo prior to becoming eternal with his brother's is a symbol from Tibet, their version of Yin Yang. Maybe add that to the Trivia? MilPassaros (talk) 12:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Could you clarify that? I didn't know Tibet had their own Yin-Yang symbol. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Madara's jutsu I think we should puta Fire into Madara's Jutsu. He was Uchiha, so he have afiniltry to Katon Jutsu (sorry for my bad English, it's not my first language) :We only lists what they have used. Jacce | Talk 15:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok, just thought of something..............Madara(Tobi) helped Itachi destroy the Uchiha Clan........So that Sasuke could gain power and a Sharingan..........And soon Itachi and Sasuke fought.........Itachi transplanted his Mangekyo Sharingan to Sasuke...........Then Itachi died, then Madara told Sasuke the real story of Itachi............The second Sasuke opened his eyes Madara almost got killed by black fire........Because maybe when Itachi was transplanting his Mangekyo to Sasuke's eye he set the Mangekyo too sensetive to Tobi's presence.............And thats how the story goes.............I just want to contribute, if you dont like it change my post. Image Quality The pic being currently used in Madara's background article is bluring and of bad quality, can we go back to the manga image or can someone upload and use a better version of the current one.Saimaroimaru (talk) 23:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::What image are you talking about exactly? - MadaraU (talk) 06:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I think he is talking about the picture that shows him in his youth with the big fan and the konoha headband--Masgrande (talk) 05:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Aha. Well we could replace that one with his youthful appearance picture from episode 130. - MadaraU (talk) 05:58, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Logic tells us that... If nothing happened to further weaken Madara since his battle with Hashirama, currently he is just as powerful as he was sixteen years ago during the Fox Attack on Konoha when he could use the Fox as a pet (Minato said that Madara used the Kyuubi in the attack). Why do I feel to point that out? One reason would be to point out that he may not be as powerless as he claims to be (of course even his statement that he is powerless can have multiple interpretations such as: he is powerless compared to how he was in his prime etc...). Another reason would be to point out that if the Fox were to not be sealed inside Naruto he could still use it as a pet ergo he can use any other Bijuu and probably that is how he will probably make his war. Of course the last part was the stuff of forum, but I could not help myself:) In the end I think that we should draw what we can out of this and put something in the abilities section along the lines of: In truth he may not be as powerless as he claims to be, because... - MadaraU (talk) 06:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC)